So Cruel
by cloloveswah
Summary: Set after S7E01 - Danny and Alice return to the UK to see Rowan after his car accident. The question is, will he survive, and if he does, what does that mean for Danny and Alice? As they say, life is cruel and a depature? Inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

Life was cruel; there was no two ways about it. The people who didn't deserve the heart ache were submersed in it, whilst those who did seemed to wander the Earth happy, getting off scot-free it would seem. It was unfair in many ways, how some people never felt the pain that they seemed to be prone too. What had they done to deserve this? They'd been good hadn't they? They had an education, family, followed the law... that's what people did right? So why did life punish them so much?

Bitter. The perfect word to describe the frosty, freezing weather that was nipping at any exposed skin – not that there was much, the attire for a Scottish winter was very much warm, heavy jumpers, coats, hats, scarves and all the rest of the typical winter woollies. It didn't just describe the mood of the weather, it very much reflected the mood of Danny and indeed Alice.

It wasn't the fact they'd had to return to the United Kingdom due to Alice's brother being involved in a terrible car accident, nor the fact that either of the two outcomes meant a lot of pain and heartbreak. Alice would care for her brother as long as he needed her too and if the worse did happen, she'd deal with that also. It was the fact that everything terrible in the world seemed to land upon them. Her brother had been no saint but he didn't deserve this. It seemed it was always their family who bore the brunt of the evil world they lived in. It always appeared to be Danny and Alice who were split apart and both knew that time apart from inevitable if Rowan survived his trauma.

Danny squeezed Alice's hand as they walked along Cathedral Street towards Castle Street where the Glasgow Royal Infirmary was situated. They'd gotten off the train not long ago and the first place they were headed was to the hospital. Danny glanced down at his wife, she was quiet... too quiet.

"Alice?" Danny spoke softly, stopping for a moment.

"What?" Alice asked, also stopping, turning to face him.

"Are you... I would say ok but..." Danny let his voice trail off, "I just... you're quiet. You're ok walking?"

"We're nearly there." Alice told him running a hand over her bump, "And... I'm just... you know... why do bad things happen to us?"

"Life's a bitch." Danny sighed as the pair continued to walk forward through the busy streets of Glasgow. Alice nodded, usually she'd probably make some gesture of shock at her husband swearing. He wasn't foul mouthed in any way, shape or form. For him to swear was a shock but Alice understood. She felt the exact same way.

As they turned onto Castle Street, Alice took a deep breath. She hated this place, no detested it actually! It was a dark place... a place of loss, a place of death. This was the very place that had stolen her mother away from her, her Auntie, her Uncles. Danny feeling her tension wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. She immediately fell into his embrace, leaning on him, drawing strength from him.

It was only a short, brisk walk to the hospital. Standing outside of it, Alice shook her head. It hadn't changed one bit.

"You ready?" Danny asked her.

"Yeh... Just... I hope he's ok." Alice whispered as he led her in. People seemed to smile at the pair as they walked through to where the reception desk was. It was of course the Scottish way, everyone was so friendly but Alice couldn't return their smiles... these were not happy circumstances.

"Rowan Collins." Danny spoke up, "He had a car accident? Intensive care?"

"Who would you two be?" The young nurse asked, his short hair gelled to perfection.

"I'm his sister and he's my husband..." Alice continued, "I'm his next of kin."

"Ok..." The nurse smiled and turned, talking in a hushed tone to his colleague behind him, "This is Ella, she'll take you down to wear your brother is. Umm... and then Doctor Carter will talk to you about your brother's condition."

"Thanks." Alice smiled as the young nurse walked round to her and Danny.

"Hey." She smiled in a soft Glaswegian accent, "If you'd like to follow me, I'll take you down eh?"

"Thanks." Danny replied as he took Alice's hand. She took a shaky breath before tightening her grip on his hand, allowing him to lead her forward. Danny did so, gently encouraging her to follow him. She doubted she'd have got there without him... what state would her brother be in?

It didn't take them long to reach the intensive care unit. Both Danny and Alice shuddered at the intolerable sound of the machine's bleeping monotonously out of sync. The stench that assaulted their noses made them feel ill as memories plagued both their minds, darkly clouding them both in depression. Danny swore he could even taste that sterile, sickly atmosphere and all around him he felt nothing but death and devastation.

"Mr and Mrs Trevanion."

Both people turned to see Doctor Carter walking towards them. He was a short man, dressed smarty in a pink shirt and black trousers hidden by a waistcoat. He wore a stethoscope quite symbolically around his neck, very much in the way Alice liked to wear hers. A pair of glasses were perched upon his nose and there was no doubting his status as head of the unit with an impressive looking name badge.

"If you'd like to follow me." He smiled, the only thing out of place was his accent. The broad, northern brunt he spoke in seemed such a parallel to his outside appearance which practically screamed Oxbridge.

He led them all to a small, white box room. A bench sat at one of the room, a box of tissues situated quite neatly next to it. Across from that sat a chair and a very small table, a small first aid box was perched on top of it. Obviously for people who didn't deal with things too well Alice mused as Danny lowered her onto the seat. He sat beside her, holding her hand tightly, as his free arm wrapped around her. Both people focussed on the Doctor who had retrieved a clip board, his eyes scanning the paper before he rose his eyes once again.

"Rowan is in an unstable condition. The car accident was a head on collision and your brother wasn't wearing a seatbelt. He's suffered trauma to his head and we don't know yet whether this will lead to brain damage. He's also got a collapsed lung so he's needing quite a lot of help breathing, he's on life support for the time being but we're hopeful if we can get him a bit stronger that we might be able to take him off that. That'll be biggest thing. He's also got breaks to his right leg and arm and a lot of nasty cuts and bruises all over him. His ribcage took a lot of the impact and that too has a varied number of breaks and cracks. His body has currently shut down and he's in a coma."

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Danny asked softly, rubbing Alice's back as she wiped a couple of tears away from her eyes.

"It's impossible to say at this stage Mr Trevanion. We're doing everything we can though and myself, my staff and the hospital are here to support your family every step of the way." The doctor smiled, his northern accent becoming even more evident as he spoke with such genuine care.

"Can we go see him?" Alice croaked, biting her upper lip as she tried to blink the tears away.

"Aye... I'll take you through." The doctor smiled before standing up. Danny gave Alice a sympathetic look as they stood up, before gently leading her through the door. They followed the doctor through the sickly ward. Everyone seemed on death's door. One woman's machine began to bleep wildly before it flatlined. A group of doctors rushed forward but she was pronounced dead. Alice began to breath shakily as realisation hit home... that could be her brother. Danny quickly led her on, whispering in her ear anything he could to take her mind and eyes away from the woman.

"Here you go... now I must warn you... he looks a mess..." Dr Carter told them.

"We know... thank you Doctor." Danny smiled, shaking his hand as the doctor walked away. He looked down at Alice who seemed petrified of what lay around that corner. "Ready?"

Alice simply nodded, her breathing shallow, emotion was all built up. Danny slowly began to lead her forward. As soon as they rounded the corner, Rowan came into sight and almost immediately Alice whimpered, her hand flew to her mouth and tears began to fall.

"No..." She cried losing any control of herself, she didn't seem to notice she was falling to the floor. "No..." She cried once again as Danny wrapped his arms around her, steadying her and bringing her back up to her full height. She leant back into him, crying with pure shock and fear.

"Come on Alice... it's ok." Danny whispered, "Let's go say hello..."

Alice laboured breathing continued as Danny gently pushed her forward. She walked robotically to the side of his bed where she grabbed the rail. She looked down at her brother and gently ran her hand down his face before kissing his forehead gently.

"Oh Rowan... the things you do to see me eh?" Alice asked him softly, "You could... could have just called." She cried, in taking a deep, shaky breath. Danny felt tears in his own eyes, he couldn't believe how Rowan looked.

"Hey mate." Danny smiled softly, "You're going to pull through yeh?"

No reply came only the shrill sound of his life support machine bleeping away... telling everyone that it was keeping him alive. At that moment, neither Danny or Alice, believed anything else was.

**A/N – SO SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES etc.**

**I'm just so uber duber busy! But here we go! New fic for you :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice had been speaking to Rowan without a break for almost four hours. She'd told him about everything and anything to try and rouse him from his deep sleep. She'd spoken about the baby, Danny, Scotland, The Big Five, Clearwater Farm, Leopards Den, what a prick Peeters was... None of it had worked though. He was still in his slumber. Visiting hours were beginning to draw to a close, one by one; other people visiting other unfortunate patients of the intensive care unit began to file out. Danny quickly glanced at his watch, they only had five minutes left before the doctors and nurses would come around to throw them out. He sighed and gently made his way over to his wife who was still whispering to her brother, holding his hand. He gently tapped her shoulder, leaning down close to her ear.

"We've only got five minutes." He murmured softly, "I've booked us in the Premier Inn up Charing Cross."

"Ok... I'll just say goodbye." Alice croaked, Danny simply patted her shoulder and stood back allowing her some privacy. After a few minutes of murmuring to her brother, Alice stood up; she turned to face Danny and nodded. He smiled and walked forward as she leant down and kissed her brother's forehead. As she rose again, Danny gently lifted her coat to her shoulders, helping her into it. "See you tomorrow Rowan." Alice promised her brother.

"Til tomorrow." Danny smiled at Rowan. Alice took a deep breath, she hated the idea of leaving her brother alone in this dark place for the sterile stench to engulf him but rules were rules... not that she'd ever been good with them before. She took Danny's hand as she picked up her hand bag, slinging it carelessly over her shoulder. She took one last look at her brother before taking her first step to the exit.

It didn't take them long to navigate their way to the exit. The cold, frosty air nipped at their skin, stinging it like a thousand bees. Alice paused for a moment, shakily exhaling as she took a last, longing look at the hospital.

"You ok?" Danny asked her softly, rubbing her arm.

"Considering..." Alice mumbled, "I just don't want to leave him alone."

"No... nor do I..." Danny sighed, "Come on... let's get some sleep. You need it."

"You know I won't sleep..." Alice told him as he opened the door to a cab, she clambered in, allowing him to follow pursuit. Danny quickly told the driver their destination before he turned his attention back to her, his arm wrapped around her, "You know how I am if I'm worried..."

"He'll be ok." Danny whispered, kissing the side of her head gently, "Rowan is a fighter, he's got a familiar Collins trait."

"What's that?" Alice asked quietly.

"Stubborn as a mule with an attitude to match..." Danny smiled, squeezing her shoulder,

"You know Danny... I've never been more comforted by an insult." Alice whispered hoarsely with a slight laugh to her tone. She gently pulled herself closer to him, drawing strength from his strong frame.

"We're here." The taxi driver said as he pulled up. "You just walk right doon there. The entrance is round the corner."

"Thanks," Danny grinned placing more than enough money on the tray, "Goodnight."

"Aye... take care." The driver smiled, "Oh... and I put my money on that being a boy hen!"

Alice laughed, "Aye...Everyone thinks we're having a boy."

"Two boys, two girls!" The taxi driver laughed, "Seeya!"

Alice and Danny waved before walking forward. Alice sighed, she missed this place. She missed Scotland. How friendly everyone was. It didn't matter here who you were, everyone was welcome. The only time there wasn't togetherness was when it came to football! Now that was one she didn't get involved with.

"Does Scotland not remind you of Africa?" Danny asked.

"Africa?" Alice laughed.

"The People." Danny expanded, leading her to the lift. "So friendly. So welcoming."

"Yeh..." Alice mumbled after a few minutes thought, "I suppose so."

Danny gently squeezed her arm before opening the door to their room. He held the door open for her, the simple gesture caused Alice to smile. He was such a gentleman. She thanked him before walking over to the window and looking out. She rolled her shoulders as she threw her bag onto the floor. She was exhausted.

"Room service Mrs Trevanion?" Danny asked her as he took his coat off.

"I'm not hungry... just want some water." Alice admitted, "I want you to ring Dup by the way."

Danny closed his eyes and exhaled. He slowly opened his eyes and cautiously moved his eyes to her, he shook his head as he saw her expectant look.

"Danny... there has to be a reason why he was so off with you!" Alice exclaimed. "He's supposed to be your best friend, not that he acts like one sometimes."

"He's just in a mood cos he hasn't got his own way. He has to do some work." Danny sighed, "He'll be fine."

Alice sighed before nodding her head, she was too tired to argue with him and she did suppose he had a point. "Ring the girls then." She spoke up, "They deserve to know that we're ok and about Rowan. I'm gonna go get sorted."

"Yes Mrs Trevanion." Danny smiled, "Then bed. Visiting hours start tomorrow at 8."

"Ok." Alice smiled before wandering off into the bathroom. Danny smiled at the door for a few moments before picking up his phone. He quickly rang Georgina's house.

"Hello?" Liv's voice came through the phone.

"Hey love." Danny said softly.

"Danny! How's Rowan?"

"He's not in a good way... in a coma. Hit Alice pretty hard." Danny admitted, "How's things with you guys?"

"All good... Georgina insists Rowan must come back down here with Alice."

"One thing at a time Liv." Danny sighed,

"That bad?" Liv asked.

"Yup." Danny agreed, "Though don't tell Charlotte yet."

"Of course." Liv agreed, "Is Alice there?"

"In the bathroom... though I heard a bath running... so she'll talk to you. She doesn't seem to know the meaning of sleep."

"Alice never has!" Liv laughed. Danny chuckled as he wandered through the room to the bathroom. He knocked calling for Alice who invited him in. He smiled as he saw her sat in the bath, her bump obvious over the water.

"Liv for you." Danny smiled as he sat himself down on the floor. Alice grinned and took the phone off him before leaning back. She ran her fingers up and down Danny's arm as he leant on the side of the bath.

"Hey Liv." Alice smiled, "How are you?"

"Good... kinda... oh Alice. I did something stupid." Liv admitted, "I don't know else to turn to... I know you got a lot on your plate but..."

"Liv... don't worry about that. Go on." Alice urged.

"I cheated on Thabo." Liv said quietly, her tone dripped in self-shame.

"Oh Liv... why?" Alice asked her,

"I dunno... I'd always fancied him... when he started coming onto me... I was drunk and I just couldn't say no... It's such a mess!"

Alice sighed, she'd never been in Liv's position. Many wouldn't believe it but she hadn't and she had no idea where to go. She couldn't even place herself in Liv's shoes... she couldn't envisage doing it. If there was one thing she knew about herself it was she was a passionate lover. When she fell in love she was completely and utterly devoted to that one person. She'd had so many offers to betray men, even Danny... but she couldn't. For all her appreciation of a 'hot' man, she could never betray the one she loved... as a teenager or as a grown woman.

"Look Liv... I'm going to be honest... I don't really know what to do... but it was just the once?" Alice asked, quickly glancing at Danny, he seemed more interested in 'bumpy' as he seemed to be addressing it than her conversation, "Just... look certain things can't be built on lies... but, what stays in England, stays in England. No more though Liv. It was a stupid thing to do."

"I know! I feel wrong lying to him but... I can't lose him."

"One day you'll have to tell him but til we're all settled again..." Alice sighed, "I can't believe the advice I'm giving to you."

"I'll tell him when everything is settled." Liv promised, "And hope..."

"I think our lives revolve around hope Liv..." Alice sighed, "Though seriously... how could you do that?"

"I don't know..." Liv admitted shamefully, "I know he's one in a million and all that..."

"You're very lucky Liv..." Alice reprimanded, "But... we all make mistakes... just make sure you don't make anymore."

"Way to give me the guilt trip." Liv murmured.

"You deserve it!" Alice retorted, "Of course you're going to get a guilt trip... you're guilty!"

"Thanks for reminding me..." Liv said sadly, "He's going to hate me..."

"Worry about that later." Alice smiled, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Hope so." Liv sighed, "Charlie's here, eager to talk. Give Rowan my love and take care Alice."

"Aye, thanks Liv."

"Love you Alice, thanks for your y'know guidance..." Liv told her.

"No problem, love you too! Keep safe and out of trouble." Alice warned.

Liv simply laughed, handing the phone to Charlotte who excitedly began to tell her Mum all about her latest London adventures. Alice smiled to herself. Charlotte always had been able to brighten up even her darkest days.


	3. Chapter 3

The night had been a long one for Alice. She'd been restless, unable to sleep, a common trait when she was worried which was certainly unaided by the baby kicking her all night. She'd spent hours trying to calm down, trying to wind down, trying to fall into a deep slumber but with no luck. She'd even counted bleedin' sheep in an attempt to get at least one hours rest. Danny had awoken at three-thirty in the morning, obviously disturbed and slightly concerned by his wife's restless ways and it had been his hands, gently kneading her back and shoulders that had eventually coaxed her into a light sleep... but any sleep was better than none at all.

Danny glanced at the clock on the wall, six thirty in the morning and she was still asleep. He sighed, resisting the urge to run his hand gently over her arm, any contact or movement would awaken her immediately and she needed all the sleep she could get and so he led there, quite still and quite content to watch his wife as she slept. He'd done this so many times. It was something quite pleasurable to do, although some may say strange, to him, to watch her sleep was as precious as any diamond. Her face was just as expressive in sleep as it was when she awake; every emotion and expression articulate and correct.

It wasn't longer before Alice began to shift slightly, murmuring incomprehensibly to Danny whilst wiggling slightly. Danny smiled softly, half amused by her sleeping mannerisms. He kept his eyes upon her, his grin widening as he noticed her eyelids part to reveal the sleep-dusted blue orbs that he had loved for so long. She smiled lethargically back at him, not bothering to sit up as she enquired as to what time it was.

"Six-forty." Danny replied softly, "You feel ok?"

"Exhausted." Alice sighed, "But Rowan needs us."

"If you want to rest Alice..." Danny began but Alice shook her head, finally rising slightly to prop herself up on one elbow. She ran her hand gently down his arm, her touch feather light yet at the same time an affirmative.

"He's my brother Danny... maybe a wee bit later but for now..." Alice let her voice trail off, she knew Danny would understand, he always did. As if to confirm her inner thoughts, he nodded with a gentle smile of reassurance.

"Ok." Danny replied simply, "I'm gonna get up and get a shower."

"I'm going to lounge in bed til you're outta the shower." Alice admitted, her tone still slightly sleepy. Danny shook his head playfully, tutting as he threw his half of the cover back and jumped out of bed. "Ahem." Alice coughed jokingly.

"What?" Danny asked as he reached back down for the cover to pull them back up neatly.

"Kiss." Alice reminded him, her look expectant, her gaze more threatening than a strict governess.

"As if I'd forget." Danny said charmingly, gently leaning down and kissing her lips softly. As he pulled away, both smiled dumbly at one another, quite happy with their due. "Won't be long." He promised before diving into the bathroom.

It was around fifteen minutes later when Danny emerged from the shower, a crystal white towel wrapped around his waist as he ran another one through his hair. Small beads of water trickled down his torso, his greying hair which had grown slightly longer than usual, stuck up at a number of awkward angles. Alice's eyes widened slightly, her breath catching, she'd never ever been able to take his appearance when he'd just had a shower. Her mind flickered back to happy memories... on her honeymoon... at Leopards Den. Without thinking she slowly ran a hand across her bump, was that how their child was created. She smiled; it wouldn't surprise her. Her mind returned swiftly back to her Husband who had his back turned towards her, she took a quick inhalation of air as she observed his damp shoulder bones, the curve of his back. She swallowed. This was so inappropriate.

"Ahh... Alice, you don't know where my deodorant is do you? Can't find it..." Danny grumbled as he bent down to rummage through the bag more intensely. Alice could almost picture his face in her mind now, a perfect mixture of confusion, frustration and wonder.

"Umm..." Alice began realising he'd be expecting a response, "It's umm..." Alice struggled to find the words, her mind had gone blank. The muscles across the top of his shoulders were tensed and from her position in the bed that was the only thing (but for the back of his head) she could truly see. "Side pocket..." Alice managed to blurt out.

"What's up with you?" Danny asked laughing, as he fished even deeper into the bag, "You sound like someone's physically choking you."

"Technically they are..." Alice whispered. Danny suddenly spun around, his eyes wide and open. He'd obviously found his deodorant as he held the can almost as if it's a weapon. He frowned at his wife as he noticed she was very much alone in the room. It was only when he re-adjusted and tightened his towel that he got any inclination as to what the true problem was. "Oh."

"Oh indeed." Alice grumbled, "Why did you have to get out of the shower?"

"Well I'll happily go back in?" Danny asked.

"No... cos then the inappropriate would happen!" Alice sighed, "It's not the time or the... actually it is the place." Alice shook her head before running her hand along her back.

"Sore back?" Danny asked softly as he began to change.

"Yeh... downside of being short and pregnant."

"I've had an idea." Danny beamed as he threw fastened his belt, "Come with me."

Alice gave him a slightly questioning look as she took the hand he had outstretched for her. He pulled her gently to the bathroom, slowly running a bath and filling it with bubbles. Alice stared at him. He was still shirtless and she couldn't help but stare at his physique. He didn't have a bad body for a man of his age... all the lifting he did meant he was quite naturally muscular, something she found the highly attractive.

"Right, I'm just gonna go grab a towel for when you, but when I get back you better be in that bath."

"If a bath is your idea..." Alice began but he'd already dashed out of the room. She shrugged, what harm could it do? She removed her cotton pyjamas quickly and efficiently before slowly and carefully lowering herself into the bath. She closed her eyes as the heat began to radiate around her, steam was rising upwards, the temperature of the water caused her skin to glow slightly, it felt good. The pain in her back seemed to have disappeared almost immediately.

Danny soon arrived back, a towel slung over his arm. He grinned as he saw her and upon resting the towel somewhere safe, moved over to sit beside her on the edge of the bath.

"This feels good..." Alice murmured.

"About to feel better." Danny promised.

"Oh yeh?"

Danny laughed before slowly moving his hands to the top of her shoulder blades. Almost immediately she fell into his charm, she fell even deeper into it as he laughed lowly. His hands began to make their way around her entire back, kneading the knots away. She'd always enjoyed a massage and he knew right now she needed one. Her sadness was lingering although not over powering. He knew that she needed to rest, stay calm and relax as much as she could given the circumstances.

"That better?" Danny asked, scratching her shoulder blades very gently. She nodded still totally enthralled by him. Both people grinned... they were still as attracted to one another as they had been when they first to get together. The fact they could still share such intimacy seemed a pleasant thought and the fact their love had done nothing but blossom also filled the pair with joy.

Danny checked his watch quickly, time was getting on and they had the hospital to get to. He run his hands along her shoulders before slowly coming to a stop.

"Time's getting on and we need some breakfast. I'll leave you to change." Danny smiled, standing up. Alice quickly grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Danny... seriously you've been brilliant." Alice said softly, squeezing his hand.

"I've had a pretty good teacher." He replied kissing her ever so lightly before bounding out of the room as humbly confident as ever.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed slowly by. Danny and Alice had been to visit Rowan every single day and he was showing steady signs of improvement. He was off his life support machine and was breathing perfectly well on his own, now the wait was for him to wake up which the doctors hoped would be soon.

Danny had been the perfect gentleman and the ever supportive husband. He'd been with her every step of the way and beside Rowan on his journey to recovery too. He'd held his wife at night, when all the emotion of the day caught up with her. He'd rushed all over unfamiliar Glasgow to get both her and Rowan everything they needed. He'd taken her mind of things when she needed him too and reminded her of her responsibilities when she almost forgot. He hadn't rushed her nor halted her. He hadn't left her standing alone. He was there.

Alice appreciated him being there, more than he could ever know. She doubted she could have gotten through this without him but she knew soon their separation would be inevitable. There would be nothing either them could do to stop it. The minute Rowan was back with Georgina, she was going to tell Danny to take himself and the girls back to South Africa. She didn't want him to go, but she knew he had to. He had to sort his friendship with Dup out and get their new home ready.

"Would you like anything Alice?" Danny asked, breaking her from her thoughts as his hand gently ran over her forearm, "I'm just going to go buy some dinner."

Alice glanced over at the clock and noticing the time nodded, "Aye, please..."

"Anything in particular?" Danny whispered close to her ear,

"No... just get whatever, you know what I like." Alice replied equally as quiet, squeezing his hand. Danny nodded, running his hand along her back gently as he walked out. Alice sighed and gently leant forward, taking her brother's hand. She sighed and smiled at him. "Come on Rowan..."

Alice gently ran her thumb over his knuckles, they were scarred from his time on the rigs. It was normal for men who worked on the rigs to have suffered many cuts. She observed her brother, thought about him. He was quite impressive. He had many hidden talents... after all, when he flew the helicopter. She would never have guessed her brother could fly a helicopter. He had a wealth of knowledge and although he wasn't perfect and was often quite an idiot... he was a good man.

Alice let go of his hand and began to flick through a magazine. It wasn't the most interesting of magazines, a two week old Heat magazine was definitely not her idea of interesting anyway. She sighed and placed it down. She looked down to her bump and began to run her hands over it. She smiled... it felt good every time she did it... she loved being pregnant. She sighed with a soft smile.

As she lost herself in her thoughts she didn't notice the stir of her brother, the change in the room. Her mind was full of the baby, Danny, the rest of her family. How great everything would one day be.

"Still loved up?" His croaky, hoarse voice asked.

Alice shot up, her eyes wide. She gasped, breathing heavily. Her brother was led on his back, his eyes the only thing directed at her. Her face split into a grin as she stood up, rushing to his bedside.

"Oh Rowan... it's so good to see you awake." Alice told him tearfully, "I didn't know what to think... I'll just get a nurse. They wanted to be told if you woke up."

Rowan nodded weakly, watching his sister walk over to a nurse at the far end of his ward. The nurse appeared to nod and Alice came wandering back, a blue-dressed nurse close behind her with his doctor.

"Rowan, mate good to see you awake." The doctor grinned,

"Tom." Rowan nodded.

"You know each other?" Alice asked in shock.

"Aye..." Rowan confirmed, "His brother worked on the rigs."

"Right, I'm gonna just check you over Rowan then Jen here will be looking after you."

"Ok." Rowan smiled, he looked past the nurse to see a tall man walking down the corridor, he smiled and gave Alice a pointed look. She rolled her eyes slightly and titled her head.

"Alice!" Danny called noticing the Doctor and Nurse. He rushed forward two sandwiches and two bottles of water in his hand, "Is..."

"Hello Danny." Rowan smiled grogilly.

"Rowan!" Danny grinned as he placed the food on the chair, "It's good to see you awake." Danny beamed. Rowan simply nodded before turning his attention back to the medical staff. "We'll um... give you some privacy." Danny confirmed, "See you soon yeh?"

Rowan and the medical staff nodded in appreciation as Danny and Alice, picking up their food began to walk to the public area of the hospital. Danny spotted a few chairs in a corner which looked slightly more secluded than the others.

"Great news eh?" Danny asked Alice softly.

"The best... I'm so glad to see him awake." Alice smiled as she looked at the two sandwiches. "Which one?"

"Any." Danny shrugged sipping on his water.

"Hmm... mind if I take the Ham and Cheese?" Alice asked juggling the two sandwiches.

"I knew you'd want that one." Danny beamed as he took the Turkey sandwich out of her hand; she grinned and gently leant her head on his shoulder for a moment before sitting up once again and opening her sandwich. She took a bite before sighing in appreciation. "Good?" Danny asked chuckling.

"Heavenly..." She smiled softly, "You're well trained."

"Well trained?" Danny laughed, looking down at her as she decided to rest upon him again.

"Yes." Alice replied simply.

Danny couldn't help it as he broke out into laughter. Alice too began to chuckle as she put her rubbish in the bin that was just beside Danny. He too, having finished placed his rubbish in the bin, wrapping his arm around her.

"So... do you think we should go back?" Danny asked softly sipping on his water once more; Alice nodded before slowly standing up. Danny too stood up, brushing himself down before holding out his hand for Alice to hold. She grinned at him but instead of taking his hand, she moved into his arms, falling into a long, comforting hug. She closed her eyes inhaling deeply, enjoying the moment. After a few moments she pulled back, finally taking his hand and setting off along the various wards. Both people wore smiles. Everything would be ok.

**A/N – I know it's a bit boring and rushed but it's kind of a filler really!**


	5. Chapter 5

A week later and Rowan was finally discharged from the hospital. His injuries however were not at all healed and the doctors and nurses said that he must have care at all times until he was sufficiently recovered. Alice had asked how long the recovery process would take and the reply she got was not the one she wanted. It could vary from a simple month right the way up to a long, heavy eighteen months and even after that period, Rowan would still be classed as an outpatient and require care for the next two to three years. He was going to be ok though and that, for Danny and Alice, was the most important thing.

It had been decided that Rowan would be better off down at Georgina's. The house was larger, easier to access and in a nicer location than Rowan's run down, city centre flat. After quickly gathering his things and settling his rent, Danny and Alice had whisked him down south to Georgina's large country house. The clean air and beautiful scenery seemed to have a positive effect on Rowan. He was a lot for enthusiastic about his recovery process and his walking (which was currently limited) seemed to improve.

Now, a week after their arrival, Rowan's care plan was finally going to be settled. It had been a taboo subject so far. Danny and Alice didn't want to face up to the prospect of separating and Rowan didn't want to accept the fact he needed care. Georgina had tried to gently ease the subject forward but everyone had cut her short each and every time. She decided that today, at breakfast decisions had to be made.

"Right." Georgina spoke up catching everyone's attention, "Rowan's care plan is being sorted today... the thing is how can it be sorted if you lot don't talk?"

"For God's sake Georgina..." Alice growled. She didn't want to think about that or anything else. "Later."

"No now." Georgina demanded. "You need to decide what you're doing."

"That's just it." Alice exclaimed before standing up and walking away. Rowan watched with soft eyes before turning to Georgina with a scowl.

"You could have gone through me!" Danny grumbled as he stood up, "Her emotions are all over the place as it is!"

Georgina sighed in annoyance before sitting down. Rowan smiled at her. She was looking out for them. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet hers properly.

"I'm sorry." Rowan said softly,

"You don't need to..."

"I do." Rowan said shaking his head, "Look, they're just hurting. They have a lot of problems... I wish I wasn't one of them."

Georgina said nothing but gently squeezed his hand in support. She had no idea what was going to happen but she gathered either way, tears would soon be flowing.

(x)

Danny took a deep breath as he paused for a moment on the stairs after hearing the room to their door slam shut. He looked down towards his large feet and shrugged, watching as a tear drop fell onto his left toe. Quickly wiping it away, Danny ascended the stairs, sad and slow. He knew why his wife was upset. He was upset for the same reason. Upon reaching their door he stopped a moment, taking one last intake of breath before opening the door. He stood silently for a moment before walking in closing the door behind him. Alice was stood gazing out of the window aimlessly. Her shoulders were shaking, one hand was fisted resting upon her mouth, and her arms were almost crossed across her chest. Every now and then she rubbed her stomach with her fingers.

"Alice." Danny spoke softly, his eyes gazing into her back.

"Danny..." Alice replied, her voice scratched from emotion.

Danny rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, he sighed before kissing her hair gently. She clamped her hands onto her arms. The pair stood for a moment in silence before Danny finally broke the silence.

"What are we going to do Alice?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Alice replied quietly, "If it was just a month... You could stay... we both could."

"If it's longer..." Danny finished, "I could stay."

"No you couldn't." Alice cried, "You have to go home."

"My home is with you." He argued, pulling her closer. He didn't turn her, he knew that in this situation Alice needed him to simply hold her. Alice didn't want to face him and he didn't want to face her. If they did neither would do the right thing...

"And mine is with you..." Alice replied, "But you have to go back to Africa Danny. You have to sort our house out, make it our material home. Dup needs your help."

"I'm married to you, not Dup."

"Yes but do you trust Dup to sort that house out? Make it nice for me, the baby, the family?" Alice asked him, "No you don't." She paused, "You have a business to set up Danny, you have the kids to take back. British education is brilliant but they miss their home. They need to get back to the education they know, the place they know. Liv needs Thabo. Charlotte needs to do her exams and pass with flying colours, Caroline needs to go home to her Husband."

"And what about you Alice?" Danny asked, "How will you cope? Without your children, without me? How will the kids cope without their mother? How will Caroline cope without her confidant and how will I cope without you?"

"We'll get by on the dream of the day I come home." Alice replied her voice cracking further.

"The baby?"

"Maybe he'll be better... if not, you'll have to come over." Alice replied.

"I can't leave you." Danny exclaimed loudly, "I can't" He cried voice breaking.

"You have to." Alice protested, tears falling, "Just as I have to look after my brother."

"But..."

"I'm his sister, he has no one but me. Us." Alice sighed, "Danny... I'm not saying this is easy. It's not but we have to put us aside. We're strong, solid, together. It's a few months out of a lifetime together."

"We'll talk every day?"

"Every day." Alice confirmed, "We'll be miles apart but close in heart."

Danny nodded as his tears fell heavily, the damn of emotion bursting. He buried his head in his wife's shoulder as he began to cry, his heart break clear and sincere. Alice feeling her husband's tears dropping onto her skin gently turned and wrapped her arms around him. His arms clamped her, holding her close. He didn't raise his head from her shoulder, simply held her and cried. She buried her face into his chest, crying softly herself. Both cried, their emotion joining. Danny's one silent cries grew louder, suddenly becoming audible. Alice's heart broke as she took a deep shaky breath, her tears intensifying.

"Danny." Alice whispered, "It'll..." She sniffed, "be okay..."

"Alice... I need you."

"I'm here." Alice cried back, squeezing his body.

The pair stood locked together, joined in their turmoil for a long while. Neither moved or pulled away, simply gave comfort to one another. Alice held her husband tightly as he cried, just as Danny held Alice, drawing strength from her. It was Danny who, with a soft kiss to his wife's shoulder, slowly pulled back, not fully but enough to allow him to cup her face in both is hands.

"You promise me." He croaked, tears falling as he swallowed, "That you will never forget I love you." Danny put his head forward, resting his forehead against hers. Both people closed their eyes trying to halt the tears, "And that... that all this... it's for you."

"I love you too... I'll follow you... I promise and when we're back together, we'll never separate again." Alice hoarsely whispered, "You're everything to me Danny Trevanion. When you go, I won't just lose my husband, I lose my best friend."

"You're not losing me." Danny whispered, one hand moving to rub her bump as the other remained on her cheek, "We just won't be together." Danny opened his eyes and pulled his forehead away. "I'll always be yours."

"I've only ever been yours." Alice whispered. "So, we're settled?"

Danny nodded, "It's ok... I'll go. I promise you, I will fix that house, I will make it a palace Alice. I'll make sure we have it all. I'll make it just us. You and the baby, you'll be safe and comfortable. I'll take the girls and Caroline home and get our business off the ground once more." He was whispering by the time he finished.

"We'll only be apart in body Danny..." Alice told him softly, "Not in here." She murmured touching his chest where his heart beat frantically. "And we'll always be together." She told him raising her left hand, "That ring is my little bit of you." She smiled before looking down, "I also have a big bit of you." She chuckled referring to their unborn child.

"You're the most amazing woman." Danny whispered before slowly kissing her. The kiss was deep, slow and full of love and emotion. As they pulled away, both people simply gazed into the other eyes.

"We going down?" Danny asked her wiping one tear away.

"Soon... just..." Alice smiled smally, "Hold me an hour... as though you're never going to let go."

Danny simply nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the bed. As he lowered her down he kissed her once softly before clambering other her feet and lying beside her. He gently took her into his arms, kissing her neck as she held him close. Both people sighed before lying in an easy silence only broken by a few sweet murmurs.


End file.
